


Light in Ink

by FreezingFics



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 2d Bendy AU, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingFics/pseuds/FreezingFics
Summary: Even demons have nightmares, both Bendy and Henry know this by now. Who knew they could get as bad as a war vets though?





	Light in Ink

**Author's Note:**

> So after having writers block with the sequel for Black and White, I really wanted to write something for Shinyzango's 2D Bendy au. I can't link the comic that inspired this cause mobile, so sorry! I highly reccomend checking her tumblr out, it's full of That Good Shit 

A low buzz of moving air filtered through the room, one if the few that had an air vent in it, as Henry sat to take a break. They we're starting to happen more often, as more ink caked onto his skin and clothes and more monsters popped out of it's puddles. Being too old for this had almost become his catchphrase. He held his hands together tightly, taking deep breaths of the rare fresh air. 

Bendy's paper sat on a desk next to him, and the toon was watching his friend concerned. Age was still a slightly foreign concept to him. He'd been around for a while, but he never withered or ached. His happy cartoon face always stayed the same. A cardboard cut out on the wall mimicked how it normally looked. 

Of course, by now the smile was gone, only coming back on occasion at the small occasion. Those small moments of happiness and hope kept him going though, as Bendy knew it'd be more common when they got out of here. 

Yet he couldn't help his mind from wandering to the past more often than the future. Back to when he had first lost control and attacked Henry, or when they first met 'Lanky' as they called him. Maybe 'it' described Lanky more than him. Even Sammy weighed heavy in his mind. Even if he was crazy, and had the full intent on killing Henry, even went as far as tearing his page, the demon felt something heavy in his chest at the fact that he had still killed him. What if he could've been redeemed? Maybe he was mind controlled? 

"You okay over there?" Henry's voice finally got him out of thought, and he seemed to be rested enough. He saw how tired and sad Bendy looked though, and felt it through their odd bond. 

After a moment if silence, the toon shook his head vigorously, making a silly noise with it as he did. The old man cracked a smile at the cartoon logic. "I'm okay, just dozed off. Feeling better?" 

"As well as I can be." Henry shrugged, sitting back in the chair again. He knew there was something wrong with Bendy, he could feel it, but also knew it would be extremely hard to get it out of the stubborn little devil. "Though, I imagine even you must be tired. How about we get some actual rest?" The man tried to offer without it being too obvious it was more for Bendy than both of them. 

"Are ya sure? What if those ink monsters come back?" The demon didn't want to rest, as it brought on more bad thoughts than he already had. 

Henry sighed, picking up his paper, "I know your tired, we both are. No need to be ashamed of it, bud. I can lock the door if you want?" 

Bendy silently contemplated, thinking to himself, 'Course he knew, he knows everythin'. He's right though.' Just then a yawn stretched his face, making it even more obvious he was tired. No need to be ashamed of it. 

"Yeah, that'd work." He mumbled, rubbing his pie cut eyes as they finally started to droop. 

Henry put the paper back down and forced his limbs to get up for the short walk to the door. Even that felt like a chore. Jeez, he really was getting old. Once it was locked, he went back to his chair to see Bendy curled up on his side, lying on the line he walked on. With a glint of an idea in his eyes, the man picked up a nearby pen and began to draw on the almost empty sheet. The movement disturbed Bendy, who looked over with half closed eyes, which widened when he saw his page being filled. 

After a moment, a nice, if not slightly messy, bed was drawn on the line, small and perfect for Bendy. "Sorry it's a bit weird looking, I was never good at backgrounds or objects." Henry said sheepishly, still proud of his work. 

The demon just looked at it for a moment, taking the new thing in. He knew what it was, but didn't know how to react. Maybe it was just for comedic timing if nothing else. Finally, he grinned wide, "It's perfect, Henry!" Bendy exclaimed, hurrying over and hoping into the bed, tugging the quilt covers over him. It was soft and comfy, quickly settling him back down into sleepiness. "Thanks, pal. Good night..." Was all he was able to mutter before he dozed off, little Z's floating above his head. 

Henry chuckled once again at the cartoon logic, "G'night little guy."  
________

Ink pooled around Bendy's nonexistent legs, fueling his big form. He punched away any creatures that got close to him or Henry behind him, who was swinging away with his axe. The hall limited his body growth, but he was still a good size so that he fists were about the size of the human. 

Suddenly there was a loud ringing in his ears, making him flinch and stop his movements. He looked to see if Henry could hear it, but he was no where to be found. Bendy felt himself whine yet was unable to hear it over the high pitched ringing. It was starting to hurt at this point, and he could hardly keep the monsters off, only able to writhe which seemed to somewhat keep them at bay. His whining got louder, which meant it was only barely audible over the ringing. 

An odd sensation went through his chest, one that made the noise stop. Bendy cracked open his eye to see Lanky on top of him, long arm reaching into him. He was trying to get his page. Lanky stopped when he saw his bigger duplicate had awoken from his pain, grim faltering ever so slightly until he harshly thruster the rest of the way into his chest. 

Bendy cried out in pain, reaching out for anything to stop from being controlled. Cackling filled his ears as he began to fall from somewhere. Darkness filled his vision, which was starting to get blurry with hot tears. When he landed on something, he didn't hesitate to curl up and start to sob. 

Looking for some comfort on the other side if the bond, the toon noticed that there was nothing on the other side. As if it hadn't had existed in the first place. His ink ran cold, and the tears came back doubled. Henry was gone. He was gone and Bendy couldn't protect him. 

Bendy screamed into the darkness, hardly realizing it was his normal voice now. He didn't even know he changed back. On his knees and in the dark, he mourned his only friend in this hell of a studio, now left with nothing. He was would be a monster forever. 

A loud, thundering crack jerked his attention up, where he finally saw something in the darkness. The walls around him began to crumble, showing a glowing white underneath. As it began to crack more, the blinding light forced him to look away. Bendy blinked away the pain, tears still rolling down his face as he looked up to see a blurry, dark figure, huge compared to him. 

A giant hand reached down from the hole in the ceiling, dripping with ink. At first, Bendy wanted to back away from it, scared it was some monster again. However, there seemed to be no other way out. Shakily standing up, the toon stepped onto the hand, to which he instantly tripped onto his hands and knees as the hand began to slowly lift him away. The dark figure got more clear, and he could finally see it's features. 

It was Henry. Or, at least looked like him. He was gigantic, and covered in ink, which rose and fell off him constantly. His eyes we're black with small pin pricks of light in them, and his warm smile had new fangs added. It was scary and a good sight at the same time. 

"Henry?" Bendy whispered, wiping any left over tears away as another wave started again. The man didn't speak, just smiled and nodded. Too small to hug anything else, the demon ran to one of his fingers and clung onto it tightly, sobbing into his ink, "Don't ya ever scare me like that again old man! I though you had- that you had-!" He couldn't even say that he thought Henry had died, only cry and hug him harder. 

Henry's weird groan was odd, not human but not monster. It sounded like him, but distorted and just off. It was like how Bendy sounded as his monster form. Just... Henry this time. This was the weirdest dream he had ever had. 

The fact that this was a dream made relief wash over him, and he slowly sat down in the inky man's palm, finally done crying. With one last face wipe, Bendy looked up at Henry with a tired smile, "Didn't ya say I was the one doin' this kinda thing?" Henry let out an of chuckle, which seem to rumble the whole room with how loud it was. Making sure he had a tight grip, the demon laughed after he got his balance, "Jeez, ya need to warm me next time."

Henry's look didn't need to have him speak to say what he was thinking. 'Hopefully there won't be a next time.' Bendy nodded and looked down a bit, his tired mind catching up to him again. A giant finger pet his head a bit, tickling his horns to make him laugh. The bond could finally be felt again, and Bendy could feel the man coaxing him back to sleep. 

"Alright, alright. Ya really are Henry, ain't ya?" Both cartoon and beast laughed, the bigger making sure to keep it quiet this time. Once again Bendy curled up on his side, letting his eye drift close peacefully. Despite this Henry being pretty scary, he felt safe in his hand, and the bond radiated with warmth and protection. It wasn't hard to drift to sleep this time, which was now pleasently dark with no visions.  
_____

The Z's floating over his head popped as Bendy woke up, feeling warmth and softness all around him. For a moment he thought it was the dream Henry again, until he opened his eyes and saw the blanket the real man had drawn him, and saw he was awake. The bed creaked as he got up, waking the sleeping old man as well. Bendy giggled, smiling wide, "Sorry for wakin' ya. Did ya sleep good?"

"I guess so. Seem like you really did though. Good dreams?" Henry said, clearing the sleep from his body by stretching and yawning. Sleeping on a desk was never good, but it was sleep none the less. 

As Bendy watched him move, he could almost see that inky figure of the other Henry, smiling at him warmly. Standing tall and ready to go, the demon smiled back. 

"Probably the best dream I could ever have!"


End file.
